


Before the Band

by Historical_Fangirl



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: 1940s, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Military, Military Training, Minor Character Death, Musicians, Pre-Canon, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Fangirl/pseuds/Historical_Fangirl
Summary: Donny Novitski had a life before he met Jimmy Campbell and the rest of the band. Not many people know what that life was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my first longer Bandstand story, so I hope everyone likes it. I just wanted to explore the events leading up to Donny's enlistment and his meeting Michael, and I hope this story accomplishes that.

_October 1941_

Eighteen-year-old Donny Novitski ran along the crowded sidewalk, dodging between the throngs of people as the chilly fall wind blew in his face. He clutched his music to his chest, desperately trying to keep it from blowing away. Of all the days he could have been running late, this was one of the worst. It was his first time playing at one of the most popular clubs downtown, and he wanted to make a good impression. Even though Donny had been playing professional gigs since he was little, nothing was certain in this business. He needed all the work he could get.

Finally reaching the club, Donny entered through the stage door and found himself in a dimly lit backstage area. A sign directed him to where the stage was, and he could already hear a booming voice coming from it.

When Donny walked on stage, the other musicians were already setting up. Al, the club’s owner, was discussing the evening’s setlist with another man, his back to Donny.

“Move the other band to later in the evening, give people something to stay for. Yeah, that looks better. Thanks, Frank,” Al said, patting the other man on the back before turning around. When he did, his face split into a grin. “Donny Novitski! Just in time.”

Donny grinned back, moving forward to shake Al’s hand. “Thanks again for letting me play a set here. This really is a swell place.”

“Isn’t it? And no need to thank me, kid. You’re one of the best pianists I’ve ever seen, I couldn’t let talent like that slip through my fingers!” Al walked towards the piano on stage as he spoke. “Here, this is where you’ll be playing. Doors open at seven, and you play at seven-thirty. Sound good?”

Donny nodded. “Sounds great.”

“Wonderful! Well then, I’ll leave you to warm up.” Al flashed Donny another smile, then strode off to check on something else.

Donny ran a hand over the shiny wood of the piano, the familiar excitement he always felt at the prospect of performing for other people coursing through his veins as he sat down behind it. _This is gonna be great._

~

“Ladies and gentleman, give it up one more time for Donny Novitski!” Al boomed into the microphone.

Donny waved a little at the audience as he walked off stage, relishing in the sound of the applause that followed him. The set had gone perfectly, and his music had been received well. Now, all that was left to do was collect his pay and possibly have a drink or two. Donny had never been one for drinking excessively, but this was a special occasion.

“Say, Donny, you sure can swing,” Al said as he walked off stage, joining Donny in the wings. “The crowd loved you.”

“Thanks,” Donny said. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“Well, I mean it, kid. And now that I think about it, I’ve got a spot at nine o’clock tomorrow night that I haven’t filled yet.” Al raised an eyebrow at Donny expectantly. “What do you say? It’s yours if you want it.”

Donny’s heart soared. He didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes! Yes, I’ll take it. Thank you so much, Al.”

“It’s no trouble, Donny. Now, why don’t you have a couple of drinks while I go see about your pay? On the house. You are old enough to drink, right?” Al didn’t wait to hear Donny’s response, he simply chuckled at his own joke and walked away with the same confidence he always had.

_Wow. That… happened,_ Donny thought to himself. Smiling at his sudden stroke of luck, he went in search of the bar. _This is definitely a special occasion._

~

Over the next few weeks, Donny began to play regular gigs at Al’s club. The audiences seemed to like him a lot, and it paid well. Al had taken him under his wing, in a way, and it was paying off for both of them.

One evening when Donny arrived at the club just before his set, he found one of the stagehands, Tom, leaning on top of the piano reading the newspaper. The club wasn’t open yet, but it was still unusual to see someone who wasn’t him around the piano.

“Hey!” Donny called over to Tom, who looked up in surprise.

“Oh, hey Donny. I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” Donny muttered sarcastically as he began to unpack his stuff. Tom didn’t move away, however, and Donny soon noticed that his forehead was creased with worry. “Everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just the war, is all. According to this article, the US is spending more on the war than the Brits are.” Tom chuckled and shook his head. “Can you believe that? Spending billions of dollars on a war we’re not even fighting in.”

“That sure is something,” Donny agreed as he sat down on the piano bench. “My dad says we’ll be in it soon enough anyway. Says it was just like this in 1917.”

“I can believe that.” Tom looked over at Donny, taking in his youthful optimism and appearance. “And guys like you will be the first to go.”

Donny was surprised at Tom’s sudden seriousness. Sure, he’d been thinking about the war lately, but everyone was these days. And it didn’t mean he was about to join up. Even if the war did start in the next few months, Donny had no plans to go and get shot at by some far-away enemy. Especially when things were going so well for him here. “You’re crazy, Tom.”

“Hm.” Tom didn’t give more of a response than that. He simply folded up his paper and walked away, leaving Donny sitting alone at the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my sort-of hiatus with this story, for whatever reason I struggled with writing this chapter. I'm still not sure if I like it, but I think I've done what I can with it and I'd like to post it so I can get moving with the rest of the story.

_December 1941_

Donny stared at the newspaper in front of him, the headline glaring up at him menacingly.

_Japs War On U.S., Britain; Bomb Hawaii, Philippines; Congress To Hear F.D.R._

“So much for not getting involved,” he muttered to himself, folding the paper up and resting his head on his hands.

Donny wasn’t sure what he should do. His earlier resolve to stay home and mind his own business was under attack, quite literally, by this war and the changes that it brought with it.

The door to the kitchen suddenly banged open, and Donny’s father stepped in. He was just back from a shift at his factory, dressed in a workman’s clothing and heavy boots. He eyed Donny, who was sitting at the kitchen table, before muttering something about changing and exiting the room.

Donny let out a sigh, then stood up and went to turn on the stove for dinner.

~

After dinner Donny sat in the living room at his piano, as usual, playing around with a few new melodies. His father sat across the room, in the chair nearest to the radio. Neither of them spoke to each other, but there was tension in the air, which meant it was only a matter of time before their inevitable conversation.

“Looks like this thing’s official now. We’re in it for real,” Donny’s father commented, surprising Donny. Usually, he had to be the one to start a conversation, his father being a man of few words.

“Yeah.” Donny nodded, his hands still but resting on the piano keys. “Say, Dad?”

“Hm?”

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

“What’s that?” Mr. Novitski’s tone was careful and measured, but calm. He knew what was coming.

Donny looked down at his lap. “If I get drafted… I’ll have to go to war.”

His father looked at him over the top of his newspaper. “You don’t know that’ll happen.”

“But it might,” Donny pointed out. “And it’s more likely now.”

Mr. Novitski’s eyes returned to the page. “No sense worrying about what might not happen.” His tone hadn’t changed, but there was a weight to his words which signaled to Donny that the conversation was over. He sighed and turned back to the piano.

“Guess so.”

~

The weeks after Pearl Harbor seemed to both drag on endlessly and fly by. Donny continued playing gigs, just as usual, but he felt distracted. Every so often he would notice that another young stagehand or musician was missing, or that another family on his block had hung a blue star in their window, and it made his stomach clench in a funny way that he couldn’t explain.

The day everything changed, however, was different. From the moment Donny woke up, he knew something was going to happen. He had never been more keenly aware of his surroundings before- the clock ticking on the kitchen wall, the neighbor’s dog barking, and the sound of the mail being delivered.

Slowly getting up, Donny made his way over to the door and picked up the letters from where they were lying on the rug in the hallway. He flipped through them casually, ignoring the usual things, until his eyes landed on a crisp white envelope with his name on it.

Turning it over in his hands, Donny briefly contemplated hiding it and pretending he hadn’t received it. He didn’t fancy being arrested, however, so he eventually decided to get it over with and ripped the envelope open.

Inside was exactly the letter that Donny had expected.

_ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION_

_The President of the United States,_

_To Donald Luca Novitski_

_GREETING:_

_Having submitted yourself to a local board composed of your neighbors for the purpose of determining your availability for training and service in the armed forces of the United States, you are hereby notified that you have now been selected for training and service in the Army._

There was more in the letter, neatly typed sentences telling him all about the particulars of where and when to report for a medical examination, but Donny didn’t read them. All he could focus on was that this was it. He was going to go to war.

~

When his father came home from work, Donny was waiting for him in the kitchen. He could tell his father was surprised to see him there, instead of at his piano.

“Donny? Everything alright?”

Donny shook his head. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay…” His father, having never been good at any discussions let alone serious ones, sounded uncertain as he set his bag down at took a seat across from Donny. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Donny took a deep breath. “I got this today.” He held out the letter.

Mr. Novitski took it wordlessly, not opening it but clearly understanding what it was. “Ah.”

The silence stretched between them until finally, Donny said, “I’ll have to go.”

“Of course,” Mr. Novitski murmured. “Of course.”

There was more silence, thick and smothering until Donny’s father finally stood up from the table and went into the living room. Donny was left alone, gripping the edges of the table until his knuckles turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese on December 7th, 1941. The newspaper headline Donny reads in this chapter was the one printed in the Cleveland Plain Dealer morning edition on December 8th.
> 
> The United States instituted the Selective Training and Service Act on September 16th, 1940. It required all men between the ages of 21 and 45 to register for the draft. At the war's end in 1945, 50 million men between the ages of 18 and 45 had registered, and 10 million had been drafted into the military. The letter Donny receives at the end of the chapter is a direct copy of a draft letter from that time.
> 
> I made Donny's middle name Luca because it's an Italian name, and in the musical Donny says multiple times that he's half Polish and half Italian.
> 
> Please give me feedback on this chapter! I hope to have the next one posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hello again, everyone.
> 
> It's been quite a while since I last updated this story. I didn't realize just how long it had been until I looked at it today and saw that the last time I updated this was back in 2019. To be honest, I'm not sure I would have come back to this after all this time if it hadn't been for the live streaming of Bandstand a week or two ago, and the influx of new stories as a result of that. Reading through what other people have been writing really helped to inspire me to keep this going, so thank you to everyone who has written something recently (as well as to those who wrote older stories).
> 
> Anyway, I think that's enough sentimentality for now. On to the next chapter!

Just a few weeks after receiving his draft letter Donny found himself in Mississippi, at a place called Camp Shelby, for training.

The camp itself was well-run, disciplined, and muddy. Extremely muddy. Donny had never been outside of Ohio before, so the weather came as the biggest shock to him. It was warm and rainy most days, not at all like how he was used to January being.

The second biggest shock was the physical toll. The officers at the camp expected the best from the soldiers they were training, and Donny was no exception. After long hours of drills among other men who had been here far longer than himself and were in much better shape, Donny felt homesick.

He missed his piano more than anything. Donny had never gone this long without playing since he’d started, and it was wearing his patience thin. He tried to write melodies and lyrics here and there on the little scraps of paper he could find that weren’t already being used by the other men for letters to sweethearts and wives, but it just wasn’t the same.

It was at dinner one day when Donny was again scribbling on a piece of paper that he met Michael for the first time.

“You write music?” Michael asked as he set his tray down on the table next to Donny.

“Uh… yeah. Sometimes,” Donny responded, more than a little surprised to see someone sitting next to him. His loner tendencies had made the other guys reluctant to make friends with him.

“Nice. I do too. You ever play any in public?”

“Yeah. I’ve played a few gigs before, back home.” Donny smiled at the other man. “I’m Donny Novitski.”

“Michael Trojan.” Michael held out his hand for Donny to shake. “Nice to meet you, Novitski.”

~

Donny and Michael became fast friends. Michael was a few years older than Donny and ranked above him in the military hierarchy, but the two discovered that they had much more in common than they had differences. They were both from Cleveland, they were both musicians, and they were both dreamers with their eyes on the future.

“We should play together sometime when we get back. You on piano, me on drums,” Michael remarked one day when he and Donny were smoking outside, enjoying the cool night air. “I know a couple of clubs that would let us.”

“We’ll need a couple of other guys, though. Not much of a band with only a melody and a beat.” Donny took another drag on his cigarette. “Too bad I don’t know anybody else who can play well enough to keep up with us.”

“I do,” Michael offered. “Jimmy Campbell. We went to high school together and played some gigs before we both joined up. He’s good. Good enough to go all the way.”

Donny frowned. “What’s ‘all the way’?”

“New York, of course.” Michael looked at Donny incredulously. “You don’t think this war will last forever, do you? When it ends, we can start a band for real. Hit it big in New York. That’s my dream.”

“Sounds nice.” Donny grinned as he stamped his cigarette out under his boot. “Think we could do it?”

“Absolutely.” Michael threw his arm around Donny as they began to walk back to the barracks. “You and me, Novitski.”

Donny snorted. “Not with that name. It’s too Polish, and I’ve been using it since I was a kid playing the polka at weddings.”

“Hmm.” Michael considered this. “You need a new name then. Something that would look good up on a marquee.”

“Any ideas?” Donny asked.

“Novitski…” Michael rolled the name around in his mouth as if he was tasting it. “Novitski… Nova!”

“Nova? Donny Nova?” Donny looked at Michael bemusedly. “How’d you come up with that one?”

Michael shrugged. “It just fits. Donny Nova and Michael Trojan. One day you’ll see that on every marquee from coast to coast!”

“You’re not going to change your name,  _ Rubber _ ?” Donny teased, using the nickname Michael had gained around camp almost as soon as he had arrived.

“Nah. It’s memorable! Besides, my wife just changed her name when we got married a couple of months ago. I don’t think she’d take kindly to changing it again.”

“Wife, huh? I didn’t know you had a girl,” Donny said, stopping just outside the entrance to the barracks. “What’s her name?”

“Julia.” Michael’s eyes took on a dreamy look. “Julia Adams Trojan.”

“Wow. She must be pretty, to make you go all starry-eyed,” Donny commented.   
  


Michael shoved Donny playfully. “Lay off, Nova. You’ll understand one day.”

“I bet I will.” Donny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Michael to groan exasperatedly.

“You’re just as bad as the other guys. Always wanting to see a picture, always wanting to know what she writes in her letters. It’s exhausting.”

“Oh, how  _ awful _ .” Donny stuck out his lower lip in a fake pout. “To be married to the love of your life, to have her write you letters… it sounds like hell.”

Michael ruffled Donny’s hair playfully. “You’re an ass, you know that?”

“Why, thank you.” Donny giggled, putting on an exaggerated Southern accent. “You are too kind, sir.”

Michael shoved Donny towards the barracks. “Go to bed, Private. That’s an order.”

With one last suggestive grin at Michael Donny obeyed, and went off to bed feeling lighter than he had since he’d first arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 37th Infantry Division trained at Camp Shelby in Mississippi starting in 1940. Men were assigned to companies based on their hometowns, as a way to try and foster a sense of community and solidarity among them.
> 
> I'm fairly certain that Michael did rank above Donny, but I'm not quite sure what his official rank was (Sergeant, maybe?) so I didn't specify it.
> 
> I hope people enjoyed this, and that I did alright with picking this back up after so long away. Feel free to leave comments and kudos, and tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

As the months dragged on at Camp Shelby, and winter gave way to spring, Donny, Michael, and the rest of the men began to feel restless. No one knew exactly when or where they’d be sent, but they were all certain it wouldn’t be long before they found out.

“It won’t be Europe,” Michael said one night after Donny had asked him where he thought they’d be going. “The unofficial word is somewhere in the Pacific.”

“When do you think we’ll know for sure?” Donny was lying on his side on the bed next to Michael’s, studying the other man’s face for clues as to what he might be thinking.

Michael shrugged as best he could while lying flat on his back. “No idea. But it won’t be long before they tell us. Things are heating up all over, we’ve got to get orders soon.”

Donny hummed in agreement, trying not the let the anxiety which fluttered in his stomach at every mention of battles show on his face. Michael wasn’t fooled, though, he knew what Donny was thinking just by looking at the careful blankness of his expression.

“You’ll be okay, Nova. Just stick with me. We’ll get through this together, I promise.”

Donny tried to smile. “Thanks, Rubber. New York City, right?”

Michael nodded. “New York City.”

~

When they officially received their orders a few days later, Michael turned out to be right. They were being sent to Fiji and would be departing for the coast in just a few days.

“Are you nervous?” Donny asked Michael.

Michael shrugged. “It doesn’t matter if I am or not. We’re going anyway.” He sounded uncharacteristically resigned, and he was looking at a letter Julia had sent him a few days ago as he spoke. It struck Donny that Michael probably hated having to leave his family behind, especially since he actually had one that cared about him. Unlike Donny, who hadn’t heard from his father since he’d left home despite sending him numerous letters.

“You should write to your father. Let him know we’re leaving since you don’t know when you’ll next have the chance,” Michael said suddenly, seeming to at least partially read Donny’s mind.

“There’s no point,” Donny protested. “He won’t care, and even if he does he won’t write back.”

Michael sighed. “Just do it, Donny.” He held up a hand when Donny attempted to protest again. “That’s an order, Private.”

And so it was that Donny found himself staying up late the night before they were due to ship out, writing a letter to a man who seemed to him as distant as Fiji itself.

_ May 20th, 1942 _

_ Dad, _

_ It’s me, Donny. Sorry for the long silence, I’ve been busy lately. Training with the other guys, and all that. _

_ I just wanted to let you know that we’re shipping out tomorrow. I can’t tell you where we’re going, obviously, but we are going. I thought you should know. _

_ I wouldn’t mind a letter, you know. Just some news about what’s going on back home, how everyone is doing. I bet our neighborhood is like a ghost town now, with all the guys my age away too. _

_ I hope to see you again soon. _

_ Donny _

Meanwhile, Michael was busy writing his own letter.

_ May 20th, 1942 _

_ Dear Julia, _

_ I’m not sure what to write here, honestly. I’ve never been good with sappy, heartfelt words. That was always you. _

_ We’re leaving tomorrow. I’ll try to write to you as soon as we get to wherever we’re going, but who knows how long that will be? War is a lot of ugly adjectives, and confusing is certainly one of them. _

_ Say hello to your mother for me, and my parents. I’ll try to write to them too, but to be perfectly honest I don’t have much more to say to them. I’d rather write to you, and read the sweet words you send me in return. _

_ Stay safe, Julia. I’ll see you again soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Michael _

And so, as dawn came and the rising sun turned the sky pink, two men folded their letters up and placed them in envelopes. Each letter carried with it the hopes and dreams of soldiers- important but, at least for the time being, impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 37th Infantry Division left the US from San Francisco on May 26th, 1942. They were bound for Fiji, as stated in the chapter.
> 
> I already have the next and final chapter written, so that should be up soon. In the meantime, I would love to hear people's thoughts on how this story has gone so far. And thank you to everyone who has already left comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is- the final chapter of this story. We finally made it. I hope everyone enjoys this!

_ 1947 _

Donny coughed slightly and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the cloud of dust that had risen from the box he was going through.

“I think those are some of my things from high school,” Julia said, coming up behind him carrying another box. “Yearbooks, things like that. Nothing too exciting.”

“Okay.” Donny nodded, closing the box back up. He and Julia were currently going through the attic at her mother’s house, trying to decide which relics of Julia’s childhood she still wanted to keep and which she wanted to get rid of.

“I’m going to take this one downstairs,” Julia called over to Donny as she made her way towards the attic stairs. “There’s just one box left, that one in the corner marked ‘Toys’.”

“Alright, I’ll go through it,” Donny responded, sighing a little as he stood and brushed the dust and grime off of his pants. He would be glad when this chore was over.

~

That night, Donny couldn’t sleep.

This wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence- Donny either slept for a few hours before he was inevitably woken by nightmares, or he didn’t sleep at all.

After tossing and turning in bed for what felt like ages, unable to get comfortable, Donny finally decided to get up and walk around for a while rather than risk waking Julia up, who was sleeping beside him. She had to deal with his insomnia enough as it was, he didn’t want her to lose more sleep over him than was already necessary.

As he tiptoed through the dark rooms of his and Julia’s house, stopping to run his hand over the polished wood of his beloved piano before continuing to the living room, Donny felt a sense of anxiety prick at his subconscious. He hated complete silence- it made him feel as though something bad was about to happen, something which would shatter his entire world.

So preoccupied was he with his thoughts that Donny ran straight into a box sitting on the floor by the couch and stubbed his toe. He hissed in pain, biting back a curse as he bent to examine the offending package.

It was a box Julia had brought back from her mother’s house, unlabeled but clearly important. From the sad smile on her face when she went through it Donny had guessed that it had something to do with Michael, and so he hadn’t pressed her about it. But now there was nothing to stop him from looking through it himself, even though a voice in the back of his mind warned him against prying in things that weren’t his.

The box, as it turned out, was indeed filled with Michael’s things. Donny looked through them curiously, a familiar ache settling in his chest as he found a pair of Michael’s drumsticks, some of his sheet music, etc. The last thing in the box was a large manilla envelope labeled “Michael’s Letters” in Julia’s careful script. Donny’s heart began to pound as he turned it over in his hands, before finally deciding to open it.

Donny smiled as he laid eyes on Michael’s messy scrawl for the first time in years. There was a small stack of letters, most of them sent from the training camp but several sent from overseas as well. One, in particular, caught his eye- the last letter Michael ever sent Julia, dated a month before he was killed.

_ Dear Julia, _

_ I miss you. Thinking about you, waiting at home, is what keeps me going these days. I hope you’re doing alright, and that your mother’s okay too. Tell her I said hello. _

_ I’m okay, I guess. Alive, and relatively healthy. I’d tell you not to worry, but I know that that won’t stop you. Just try and keep going, okay? Otherwise, I’ll be the one worrying. And you know how I get when I worry. _

_ The other guys are all getting antsy, Nova in particular. The kid’s not doing well, jumping at his own shadow, and staring off at nothing for hours. I wish I could get him off the line for even just a day or two, but there’s nowhere to go and he’d murder me if I even suggested it anyway. The best I can do is keep an eye on him. Can’t have anything happen to our ace pianist. _

_ Now, I know you don’t like talking about it. God knows I hate bringing it up. But if anything should happen to me, would you check up on Donny? Not right away- I know you’d be grieving. Probably more than I deserve. But eventually, please. Just make sure he’s okay. He feels everything so deeply, that kid. He’s not made for war. Look after him for me. _

_ I love you, Julie. Be safe. _

_ Yours, _

_ Michael _

Donny could feel his hands shaking as he folded the letter back up. Michael had asked him to look after Julia, on a muggy day in the Pacific after they had been shelled all night. But it had never occurred to him that Michael would have asked Julia to do the same for him. Had he known?

“Donny?” Donny whirled around to face Julia, breathing hard. She held her hands up in a peaceful gesture. “Hey, it’s just me. Sorry for startling you. What are you doing?”

“I, uh.” Donny cleared his throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I was looking at this.” He held out the letter to her. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have been going through your stuff.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Julia said as she took the letter and knelt next to him. “I don’t mind.” Her face took on a wistful look as she saw the date on the sheet of paper. “His last letter.”

Donny nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak for a minute. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Julia stiffened ever so slightly. “That he wanted me to look after you?” At Donny’s nod, she shrugged and looked down at her lap. “I don’t know. I guess I thought that meeting you would make it real, and I wasn’t ready for that for a while. And then, by the time I was-”

“I showed up,” Donny finished.

“Yes.” Julia looked over at Donny apologetically. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. I just didn’t think it was important anymore after you found me.”

“It’s okay,” Donny said softly. The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Donny leaned over and put his head on Julia’s shoulder. “Do you think he knew?”

“What?”

“Michael,” Donny clarified. “Do you think he knew?”

Julia didn’t answer for a minute, she simply studied the letter in her hands. When she finally did speak, her voice was only a whisper. “I don’t know.”

Donny hummed in response. He was quiet for so long after that that Julia was beginning to think he might’ve fallen asleep until he suddenly spoke up again, a joking note in his voice. “We are looking after each other. But probably not how he pictured it.”

Julia chuckled. “I don’t think anyone could’ve foreseen this.” She planted a soft kiss on Donny’s forehead and ran her hand through his hair. “But I’m so glad it happened.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story as I wrote it! I apologize for writing it so slowly, but I hope the end result was at least a little bit worth it. Feel free to let me know what you thought of this story, and look out for updates to my Bandstand drabble collection which should (hopefully) be updated soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The United States didn't enter World War II officially until December of 1941, after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. However, before that, the government was supporting the British by sending them food, money, and other supplies. The US government invested a lot of money in helping the Allied Forces win the war.
> 
> The United States entered World War I in April of 1917.
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think of this story so far!


End file.
